This invention relates generally to an analog electronic timepiece of the type having a step motor to drive hands and more particularly to a multi-function analog timepiece including a supplemental function such as a chronograph display. Recently, digital electronic timepieces and stopwatches have been developed having not only a measuring function of the sum total of elapsed time but also including a split function, that is, a measuring function of intermediate elapsed time. This is possible because electronic circuits are more integrated. Further, a conventional chronograph timepiece having a mechanical analog display has the hand position reset by using a heart-shaped cam element. However, the mechanism is so complicated that an analog chronograph having a split display can not be successfully achieved except for a timepiece which provides a special hand for recording split times as well as the conventional chronograph hand or hands. Also, in multi-functional watches providing both timepiece and, for example, chronograph functions, it is difficult to comprehend the many hands which appear on the face and it is difficult to correct the positions of the hands for accurate operation.
What is needed, is a small sized electronic analog timepiece having a plurality of functions which is simple to comprehend in use and simple to set for accurate operation.